Onodera's Confession
by ChikaTachibana
Summary: A retelling of the events between chapters 225-226. In these chapters Onodera confesses to Raku in my short write-up I change how the scene plays out.


**Quick Summary: This is a more satisfying, to me, version of Onodera's confessions from chapters 225-226 of Nisekoi. If for some reason you find yourself reading this but unfamiliar with those chapters it basically goes as follows: Onodera confesses, Raku cries and says I always liked you, and Onodera essentially says it's ok let's go get Chitoge I know you love her. My pretty short story starts roughly before her confession.**

* * *

Walking towards the peak of the grassy hill Onodera thought to herself, I was the promised girl the whole time. I knew I

loved Raku since we were children and even though I forgot about the other girls and the other keys, I never forgot

about my feelings for Raku. She continued to reflect on her life as she made her way up the hill. Even as we grew up I

continued to fall more and more in love with him. He was always so nice and kind. In elementary school he shared a

muffler with me on a cold day and he always so nice and kind to everyone. As I grew older I realized that my feelings for

him were more than just a childhood crush. Hell, I even tried to confess to him a few times albeit it was mostly

accidental. Oh jeez! If Ruri heard that last part I could imagine the look she would give me. Finally able to see the peak of

the hill Onodera finally sees the reasons she's been making this walk. In the distance she can see Raku silhouette

outlined by the sun. I want to tell Raku that I was the promised girl, and that I have liked him this whole time and still

do. Bu-but I'm not sure if I can do it. I've always been so embarrassed about these things. Maybe if I had said something

sooner, something before Chito- No, no! I can't have these kinds of doubts and thoughts right now. Thinking of Ruri and

summoning her courage she called out to Raku.

* * *

Raising a hand over his eyes to make out who called his name Raku turned towards Onodera. "Hey, Onodera," he called

out "were you able to find Chitoge?" "No, but I did find something out. There's something I have to tell you." she shyly

responded. Blushing she managed to whisper the words," I-I...well... I know who the promised girl is. While I was walking

around the old house we played at during that summer a bunch of memories came rushing back to me." After a brief

pause she managed to blurt out," I was the girl you made the promise to." Bracing herself for a response she patiently

awaited Raku's reply. Even though she did not know what exactly to expect from Raku his response really caught her off

guard. Calmly and coolly Raku replied," You know, I always thought it would make the most sense if you were the

promise girl. I didn't remember any of the other keys or girls. I mean I didn't even remember Chitoge when I first saw

her in high school. *chuckling to himself* In fact I kind of hated her the first, well, I guess the second time we met.

Anyways, thanks for confirming it for me. But after talking to Marika and Shuu I decided that the promise wasn't that

important now. I have to decide how I feel on my own despite the past. I have to see Chitoge ? That's why we came

here, we came here to find Chitoge."

* * *

Shell shocked Onodera manages to murmur "yo..you...you're right. Let's go get Chitoge back." "Thanks Onodera!" Raku

responds "you have always been by my side and so dependable. I think her see her right on the other side of this hill." "I

think you're right, go on ahead without me I am just going to catch my breath here for a moment. I was never as

athletic as you and Chitoge" Onodera responded still recoiling from what Raku had said early. "Alright, I'll meet you down

there" Raku said as he started to walk down the hill towards Chitoge. Onodera sat there watching Raku begin to slowly

get further and further away. She began to think to herself, no, no! Not again. Why is this always happening to me?

Maybe if I had told him how I felt earlier we could've dated all through high school. If only I listened to Ruri's advice this

whole time. Not this time! I have to tell him. I can't let this be like the pier or during the meteor shower. I need to make

sure he knows how I feel before it's too late. Getting to her feet she began to run towards Raku. "Raku! Raku wait!

There's something else I need to tell you!" she shouted as she got closer to him. As he began to turn his head in

response to her voice Onodera places her hand on the small of his back and says," wait, just wait, don't...don't turn

around... just li-listen to what I have to say."

* * *

Embarrassed by her face, which has broken out into a full bright red blush she presses harder on his back and begins to

confess her feelings. "Ple-please forgive me" she stammers. "I know I am shy and reserved and don't talk a lot in general

and in particular it's hard to have a 1-on-1 conversation with you without wanting to run away in embarrassment. So

please forgive me Raku but I have a lot to say" Taking a deep breath and centering herself Onodera bravely continues

on," Raku... I lov...lov... I didn't want to just tell you that I used to be the promise girl. Actually I wanted to tell you that I

have always lo..." she stops herself halfway through the words and feelings she's trying to convey. "Raku," she quietly

says," do you remember when back in middle school? Right before we found out which high schools we were going to

attend. I busted my butt off trying to make it into the same school as you and was devastated when I found out that we

weren't going to be able to keep seeing each other. This devastation left me reeling and it was at this moment where I

began to realize how deeply I felt and how easily you could slip away. But! By some miracle I found out that we could go

to the same school. I was elated!" Tears building in her eyes she continued," I promised myself I wouldn't let you slip

away and that I would tell you how I really felt. But as our freshman year went on I began to feel contentment. I was

happy just being able to see you every day and was glad this would last for at least a few years. But still, my feelings kept

growing and I hoped I could tell you one day. But then that slowly began to slip away. You started to date Chitoge and

before I knew it, it felt like my dream of us being together was slowly turning into an impossibility. I thought to myself

there's no way I could confess to him now he has a girlfriend and an amazingly smart and beautiful one at that. And

then Marika came, don't get me started on how great she is. I didn't think I could compete with those two. I remember

many nights spent talking with Ruri talking about how happy I was for you but also how sad I was that I let you get

away. But eventually I found out that you and Chitoge were a facade, and that I still had a chance. But still I didn't act,

despite constant pestering from Ruri. Do you remember the pier that one night when we went to the beach? I

accidentally asked you to kiss me then but you fell asleep. As soon as I said it I was terrified that those words came out

of my mouth and was relieved that you didn't hear me. But I also had tinges of regret, it was a little cathartic to finally

blurt out how I felt. But today I won't have any regrets. I feel like if I don't tell stop you now it will be too late! You were

always slipping further and further away from me so I had to confess now or else you'd be gone forever." Panting and out

of breath from such a long winded speech she whispers between breaths," I...I... I love you Raku please, please stay with

me." At this point her forehead takes the place where her hand used to be tears running down her face as she let out all

of this emotion she awaits Raku's final response.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Raku, feeling the warm tears on his back audibly cleared his throat and began to say," Onodera...I...I..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is my first time trying to write a fanfic or posting on this site but please be as critical and honest as possible. Hopefully it wasn't too bad a first attempt. I know cliff hangers are kind of lame and this was kind of short but I just wanted to re-write a confession for my first attempt. Anyways let me know what you think, thanks for your time -Chika out.**


End file.
